Sing For Me
by Amatsu Rein
Summary: Helping make dreams come true, the Host Club is doing it again.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club _

_Summary: Helping make dreams come true, the Host Club is doing it again. _

_Originally Written: December 2nd, 2006_

**Sing For Me**

She placed a nervous hand on the brass door handle and took a deep breath. She slowly opened the door and peeked into the large room. She was greeted by emptiness. She quickly entered the third music room and closed the door behind her with a relieved sigh. She looked at the piano with a happy smile. Finally she was alone with her music.

She ran to the piano and set her thick music binder on the bench beside her, and then quickly leafed through it and snapped out a set of lined sheets. After setting up the music, she fingered the black and white keys with a smile. She played the first four bars of the music and the elegant sound filled the room. She waited till the last echo faded then played it again, adding her voice this time. There were no words for this piece; all she added was a set of perfectly placed 'ah's'. Pure etacasy.

-:-:-:-:-

Kyouya's purpose filled steps slowed at the sound of a piano playing. At first he was confused, but then guessed Tamaki had arrived early and continued forward. Until he heard a distinctly feminine voice accompanying the beautiful music. He halted in mid-step, thinking, Tamaki's never thought of having a partner. He hurried to the door of the third music room and just listened for a moment before quietly opening the door.

Tamaki wasn't the one sitting behind the piano keys. It was a girl he didn't recognize, which was hard to believe because Kyouya knew who everyone was. She had long brown hair, purply-blue eyes, and a happy smile decorated her face. She didn't see him and he was content to just lean in the door frame and listen to her play.

Not much later, Kyouya heard another approached and joined him. He assumed it was Tamaki and was momentarily amazed at the dramatic boys' silence, then turned and discovered he was mistaken. Mori stood behind him with an awed Hunny on his shoulders. Kyouya nodded to his friends and turned back to the girl as she finished her song. Before anyone could do anything, Hunny started to clap. The girls' gaze snapped away from her music. Kyouya joined in too as Mori set Hunny on the ground.

She gasped in surprise. Hunny ran over to her with his arms open wide and a big smile on his face. Mori followed more slowly with Kyouya by his side.

Hunny jumped up beside the girl on the piano bench and clung to her arm. He smiled up at her nervous face. "Can you play another? Please?"

"I, um…"she looked down at Hunny, then at the other two hosts. "Maybe a quick one-"

Hunny instantly said, "YAY!!!" he turned to Mori. "Here that? She's gonna play me a song!"

"Yes."

Kyouya seemed to be the only one who saw how uncomfortable she was. He quietly sat down beside her once Mori had lifted Hunny once more. He looked at the music and was surprised to find it was hand-made.

"You write music?"

She nodded and inched away from him. "For my dad."

Kyouya nodded and read the music slowly, trying to imagine it with an orchestra, failing miserably. He nodded his approval anyways. "It looks good."

"Are you going to play?" Hunny asked as Mori leaned over her shoulder to take a look.

"Play what?"

Kyouya looked up at the sound of Tamaki's voice. The blonde boy had his charming smile on as he joined the little group. The girl became more uncomfortable. Tamaki quickly glance through the music before pushing Kyouya off the bench and moving the girl a little farther along the bench. Then he started playing.

He hadn't even gone two bars before stopping and saying, "It's missing something."

Hunny did the honor of filling the host king. "She's supposed to sing. That's what she was doing last time!"

Kyouya couldn't help laughing. The poor girl was over whelmed! "What's your name?"

"Yuuka." She said quietly, starring at her hands.

Tamaki placed his hands on the keys again and smiled down at her. "Will you sing?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. Tamaki started to play once more, and she sang.


End file.
